Pure
by Cupcakenacho
Summary: Several People from different social classes meet and have adventures together, learning about love, loss and friendship along the way and angst though we wanted fluff. I am not a native english speaker, please excuse errors.
1. Chapter 1 - Love on first sight

Pure

Chapter 1

-Love on first sight-

-knock-

A heavy book fell down from the table, onto the hard wooden floor. The young man sitting at the table flinched and picked the book up, putting it back on its place, on top of other books in front of him. He was currently learning, reading Medical books, just like the Old man told him to. A sigh escaped his mouth, he leaned back and looked over at the Front door.

It was an old wooden door, next to it on both sides were Windows with white curtains, partly closed. Above the door was a small window, the sun shone through it, the air in the room was stuffy and smelled like Antispectic Solution and bandages. He was in a Doctor's Office, it belonged to Dr. Charles Bittencourt, an old man, who never had been seen smiling. But he was known for is kindness nonthenless, he took in Kannon, the young man sitting at his table, as he had nowhere else to go and showed a large interest and knowledge in the medical field.

What added to this decision was the fact that Kannon had a special ability, not special enough to be dangerous or to accuse him of Witchcraft, just a minor healing ability.

Nothing that would put him on the pillory or would cause him to be burned.

Dr. Bittencourt keeps this ability secret and never told anyone about it, he doesn't want his precious Assistant to be hurt, even though it is unlikely that this would happen.

Kannon stood up and made his way to the window, next to the front door, he opened it and looked outside. The street was empty, except the occasional Person walking towards the marketplace. "The Festival is today." he thought to himself, another small sigh escaping him.

He wondered if he should go to the Festival, was there too, helping everyone most likely. But what about the work he needed to finish? The learning?

Actually, he had finished his work a long time ago and just didn't want to go home yet, so this shouldn't be a big problem. The doctor would understand his decision, he thought and took the key from the Desk. He took a last look around the room and made his way outside.

He locked the door and walked towards the noises, they were coming from the marketplace.

The sky was dyed a soft orange, the sun could be seen just above the rooftops.

On the other end a young man, with dark red Hair, could be seen walking along the street, towards the park. His name was Pheonix and he'd walked from town to town to find a place to stay, but no matter where he asked, he always was rejected. People whispered around him and laughed. Was it his appereance?

He had light skin, warm to touch and his hair was red, with yellow tips. He was a mage, a fire mage. "Maybe they dislike me because of that..." he thought, arriving in the park.

He sat down in the cold shadow of a large tree and leaned back.

He closed his eyes and started to nap.

Kannon on the other hand just arrived on the marketplace and walked towards the fountain, he sat down on a bench near it. "She'll show up here, right?" he asked himself, thinking about a somewhat special person to him. This person wasn't a commoner like him, she was a member of the Royal Tsukiyo Family,her name was Elise Charlotte Tsukiyo, the youngest daughter and the most rebellious child of them.

They've known eachother for years, are even Childhood friends, but she can't remember much of it. "Let's hope she doesn't make a show again." he thought, leaning back a bit more, he tried to relax a bit, knowing that this peace won't hold for long.

A few people made their way to the Park, packed with Picknick essentials. It was a young Princess and her Servants, two maids and a Butler as well as a Guard to keep her safe. Her Hair was white as snow, her name was Elizabeth Hichiro, she was the only daughter of Count Azusa Hichiro and the step daughter of his second wive Countess Moeka, she was raised to be friendly and understanding, to fear what she had to fear and to be a damsel in distress.

That's at least what the rumors say, they also say she'd be and easy target, her Guards aren't stong and her other servants don't know a thing about self-defense.

Pheonix woke from the noise and turned to look upon the young Princess, he never saw he rin person, only heard about her and frankly he never thought she was interesting until now.

He couldn't help himself but stare at her red face as she noticed him looking. She blushed and turned her head away, looking at her maids. She was embarrassed, neverhad anyone stared at her like this, she had no idea how to behave or what to do in a situation like this.

The guard asked Pheonix to leave which he did,but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her face out of his head, he wished he could have asked for her name but would she really talk to a wandering adventurer who didn't even own a home or a horse? Probably not.

He arrived at the marketplace about an hour later, maybe the Princess was here now too?

"She had white hair, such a pretty shade of it too..." he thought when he suddenly spotted a white haired person, sitting near the founting. Dressed in the same green as the Princess he saw before. Without any second thoughts he ran up to her and grabbed her hands, they felt cold, but he didn't care, he held them close to his chest. "My dear, please tell me your name..." he got interrupted by a annoyed groan and a sharp stare. "Just what the hell are you doing?" the person asked, yanking their hands free. It was Kannon, his hair was white and his eyes were a bright yellow in color, he was pale and his skin was cold to touch. He looked a lot younger than he actually was but that was bound to happen to any Immortal out there.

He had a disgusted look on his face, "Just what is wrong with you?" he said, looking up towards Pheonix. He looked at the white haired man in shock, not understanding what just happened, did he really just do that? "What is wrong with me?" he mumbled, trying to grasp the current situation, "I-I am sorry, Sir. I couldn't think straight." was the only response he could think of at the moment. He bowed down several times as an Apology, he felt embarrassed.

This wasn't his brightest moment, he thought of all the things that could happen now but none became real, instead Kannon told him to sit down next to him. He sighed.

"Well, tell me why you did that, will you?" he asked politely. Pheonix thought for a moment how he could explain his actions, "I thought you were the Young Princess I saw in the Park about an hour ago, she had such pretty white hair and looked so Innocent and sweet-" again, he got Interrupted by the man next to him, "Do I look a Princess? Innocent? Sweet?" he asked, the disgusted look slowly creeping its way back onto his face. Phonix stared at him for a few seconds, "Now that I look at you again, no, you don't."

Kannons sighed, "Good. My name is Kannon Kiyoshi. And I am in fact not the only white haired person living around here, you should think twice before you do that again, especially if she's a Princess. You can't just touch her or run up to her, you know? You don't even a chance."

A soft laughter escaped him, but he stopped as soon as it started.

"Well, I think at least that I'll have a chance with her." he said, "Also, how'd you know?" he added nonchalantly, a smile on his face, he leaned back and was ready to hear him stutter.

Kannon stared at him, "I for one know a Princess personally. I am just waiting for her to show up here and make a ruckus, you know?" he said, a grin on his lips.

Pheonix asked himself, "How does he know one personally?", he thought for a minute then asked, "Kiyoshi-san, may I ask what your Job is?", in a very polite way.

"I'm the Asisstant of , but that has nothing to do with how I met her, if that is what you want to know-" he got interrupted by a loud scream nearby.

It came from across the street, a young girl was being dragged away from the market place, her white dress close to being dipped in mud. "Lady Elise, please! Calm down, you'll dirty your Dress!" a Maid said, worried and struggling to hold her back. Lady Elise was of Royal heritage, her Father was Archduke Takanori Tsukiyo. His wive, Archduchess Ida Tsukiyo held a grudge against her youngest child and had a greater liking to their first born, Prince Emmet.

Elise Charlotte Tsukiyo was their second child and the most rebellious one so far. She was known for her temper and for not following the family rules and traditions.

"Just let me go, Maria! I just want to find someone, and talk to him!" she yelled, her light pink hair, hiding her face. She yanked her arm free, almost fell into the mud, and jumped over the mud puddle. She looked straight ahead and spotted the person of desire, her cheeks turned red, accentuating her pale face, almost as red as her lips. "Kannon!" she exclaimed and ran over to him, se held her dress up as to not upset her maids anymore than she already did.

The smile on her face was warm and filled his heart with excitement, he didn't show it though, it was to embarrassing. "You always make such ruckus, Elli. Try being more secretive next time." he said. A laugh escaped Pheonix, "What a lovely lady." he said.

She smiled, "Good day, Sir." she bowed down, her hair falling down, covering her face again.

It was long, it reached just above her bosom, her face was round and she didn't have any pupils. This was weird for Pheonix as he never saw that before, "Such weird eyes." he thought.

"She's a Lady or rather a Princess, but a quite rebellious one, If I can say so." Kannon said, pointing at her. "Ah," he gasped, " How did you two meet?"

The maid panicked, she didn't know what do to with Lady Elise anymore, it was frustrating. She was the only one who still decided to try dealing with her, the others gave up soon after starting, but she was with her since her childhood and just couldn't give up now.

"Well, I am not entirely sure about the whole beggining but Kannon told me most of it," she giggled, "I sneaked out from my Family's Mansion and danced across a small bridge, I slipped and fell over the railing, into the shallow water. He found me and brought me to Office, to help me." she blushed, she brushed away her hair and smiled.

Kannon sighed softly, "I got into trouble for allegedly kidnapping a member of the royal Tsukiyo family, which I didn't do. Yes, she was missing for a week, but did I know she was a Princess? No, cause she never mentioned it." he glares at her, then leans back.

"I hit my head on a stone and was knocked out, forgot some stuff, so please, Kannon don't hold it against me anymore, I helped you out of it." she smiles, hitting him softly on the shoulder, "Say, would it bother you to cut my hair? Or hide me in your Basement?"

"O-Of course it'd bother him, right?" Phoenix asked, this was something he never thought he'd hear. Kannon nodded, "First of all i don't have a Basement and secondly, Cutting your Hair symbolizes something and you know what." Elise was staring him down, "I dislike my Family, I don't care what it symbolizes. I mean, yes, I now what it means but still, my Hair is in the way and I really hate looking like my mom when she was young." She pulled on her dress, it had rose shaped applications here and there, and sighed loudly. "I'll help your friend here too." she said, in a quiet tone, annoyed by him not fulfilling her only wish, she'd even help strangers.

Pheonix couldn't understand anything again, "Erm, Help me? In what way?" he really needed an Answer, he looked at them both a hopeful expression on his face. "Fine,Pheonix, I'll tell you." she started, "You found a liking in a young Princess from a neighboring land, who visits relatives of her Mother. You, yourself are an Adventurer, Homeless and you never felt any strong feelings for anyone before, you're always looking for an Adventure and a Challenge. You mistook Kannon for your Princess-" she laughs, "I am sorry, It's just funny. To be honest with you, I am not really allowed to talk to anyone anymore, But the Maids accompaning me are weak willed and easy to manipulate so I can deal with them easily." She smiles,but it was soon gone when she was interrupted by a loud noise, she looked around for the source of it.

A scream could be heard from somwhere near them. They looked around and spotted the Young Princess from before, being grabbed by a nasty looking man. Her dress was ripped at the sleeve, it looked dirty from the touch of the she fall?

Pheonix stood up, as if he was stung by a bee and decided in half a second that he needed to help her. He grabbed his bagand made his way through the crowds.

"Kannon, he won't success. They are using Protection magic, so they can't be directly hit if you attack them from the front." Elise explained, she looked over at Kannon, who was holding onto a old, well-used knive he snatched from Pheonix's bag. "Take it and do what you have to." he said, handing her the knive. She smiled, "But then you'll have to cut my hair."

He nodded and helped her get around and trhough the crowd, towards the two man.

"Leave her alone!" Pheonix yelled, stepping forward and charging at the two man.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hit them directly, he didn't understand why.

Mean while Elise made her way behind them and decided to help out Phoenix by making the man release their Protection Magick so that he could hit one of them at least.

The nasty looking one grabbed Pheonix by the hand, "Oh, boy. You shouldn't have done that." he said, his voice sounded hoarse and when he spoke spit flew everywhere. Pheonix smirked, "You shouldn't have done that," he felt confident, and decided to use Fire against him.

The man on the left noticed ir first but before he could say anything, Pheonix already punched the man in the throat, burning it. He catched the young Princess before she could hit the floor and didn't notice the help he got. Elise had stabbed the man in the back, before he was Punched. She got rid of teh other one, by stabbing him in the spine, causing him to fall to the ground, before he could scream in pain and ruin the moment she slit his throat. She smiled.

The Princess looked up at Pheonix, she was blushing softly, "T-thank you, for saving me."

He smirked, "I couldn't let a cute girl like you getting hurt, could I?"

The Princess looked away bashfully, she hid her face with her ripped sleeve and stepped away.

He noticed the small giggle only now, in front of him knealed Lady Elise, blood wa son her dress and face, she smeared it away a bit and smiled at him. Fear crept into his Mind, "Was she really a Princess?" he thought, not taking his eyes off of her. "This was fun, right?" she asked him, getting pulled up by Kannon who didn't look pleased. He took a Handkerchief and started cleaning her face, it took some time, time Pheonix used to talk to The Princess.

He looked at her more carefully now, he noticed her Red eyes,they looked like the roses he saw in the garden of an old woman, on his way to this city. " So cute..." He thought.

"Stand still, Idiot!" Kannon said in an somewhat angry tone, he had put his cape around Elise and was doing something underneath it. "Ah, but, this is impure!" she said aloud, blushing heavily, Kannon yanked on her dress. "You literally killed a man and you say this is impure?, I don't want your Mother to know about this and if she sees your bloodied dress she'll know and make my Life worse, because I'll get the whole fault and you'll be off the hook again." he explained, opening the buttons of her top. "But not in front of everyone!" she yelled, holding the cape closed, as to not let anyone see her exposed body. He folded her Dress and patted her on the head, "Just calm down, no one can see anything. I'll do what you said and even give you a nice dress, I just need to wash this so it doesn't get stained."


	2. Chapter 2 - A peculiar Incident

A sweet humming could be heard echoing through the Office. Lady Elise sat on a chair, dressed only in her finest Underwear and her beige colored chemise. The cape her beloved put over her was , neatly folded, laying on a Bed next to her. He was standing behind her, carefully cutting her hair, short enough to end just underneath her chin. She was sitting still, humming to herself as to be strong about this decision. When he was done, he handed her a small Hand Mirror, she looked at herself from all possible directions and smiled brightly.

"This is so cute, I really like it. Thank you Kannon." she smiled, she turned around to look at him but was promptly greeted by a piece of folded fabric in his hands. It was a dress, the dress he promised he'd give her. She took it and went to the Bathroom to put it on, it was much easier to put on than any of the Dresses she had at home, she could do without any help.  
When she as finished she looked at herself in the Mirror.  
The dress reached down, just above her ankles, and was of a light Mint color, it lace at the Top and the Bottom rim as well as a Bow around her waist. The bow wasn't tied yet, she couldn't do this alone, she found out as she tried everything she got to tie this simple bow.  
Nothing worked.

Outside, Pheonix arrived at the Doctor's Office. He'd taken a walk around the city, trying to gt the young Princess off his mind, but it didn't work. He heard giggling as he stood in front of the door, he opened it slowly and spotted how Kannon tied her bow. For him it looked like he was undressing her again, "W-what are you doing? Haven't you undressed her enough already?" he spluttered out, his face turning red from secondhand embarrassment, which wasn't really needed here. They turned around, looking at Pheonix who just closed the door.  
"I just tied her bow, see?" he pointed at the back of her dress.  
She did a slow piruoette and showed Pheonix her new dress, she liked it, "Isn't it pretty?" she asked him, smiling with satisfaction. Pheonix nodded, "Um, Yeah."

She sat down on a chair near him, smiling still, "Did you get the Princess of your mind finally, in Love at first sight?" she asked, a grin on her small face. He stared at her, annoyed but also slighty embarrassed. "I know that you haven't, You fall too fast for her, don't even know her name and already think it'd be forever?" she said, looking him dead in the eye. He felt somewhat violated like someone entered his Brain. "No, I have not... Also you said things that you shouldn't know... How?" he asked her, he pulled a chair out from under a table near him and sat down on it. "Well, If I look into someone's eyes, I can see The Past, Present, and Future and of course what the person is thinking," she explained herself, smiling a bit. "Wait... What?" he looked at Kannon for reassurement, but he didn't get any, "She's telling the truth. She cannont lie easily,so she doesn't try it." Kannon said, sitting down at his table. The heavy books were still laying sprawled across the table, pure Chaos, he just pushed them back.

"So you can actually see anything inside my Head?" he said looking over at Kannon as her heard the sound of Books falling onto the ground, "You should do something that chaos."  
"Dr. Bittencourt doesn't mind and I can't be bothered to clean everything. I already keep the rooms clean enough." Kannon mumbled, it was hard to understand what he said but Pheonix undterstood it nonthenless. "He's the only Asisstant has because no one really wnats to work with him." Elise said, she stood up and walked arond the room,her dress swinging around with every move. "Now, do you want to know more about your precious Princess?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.  
Kannon was about to doze off, he remembered that didn't have a key, so he went over to the window instead, to see when he'll come back.  
Pheonix had an inner conflict. He really needed to know more about the Princess with her Snowhite hair and Red, rose like eyes, he couldn't let his need show though, so he tried to be as calm as possible. "Yes, please tell me all that you can tell." he said in a very calm tone.

Elise giggled, "Fine." she said, she walked over to him, "She's a princess from a neighboring land, called Altera. Her name is Lady Elizabeth Hichiro. Her father is a Count and her Stepmother of course a Countess. She has the title of an Princess but you should adress her as Lady Elizabeth, as this is more common. Me too, by the way, you should adress me as Lady Elise and not like he adresses me," she points at Kannon, "Lady Elizabeth is adopted and was raised to see only the good in people she cannot hurt anyone and is easily scared and flustered, so be careful if you talk to her." she let out a sweet giggle then sat down on her chair again. She looked at Pheonix waiting for a reaction.

His eyes lit up and he had a goofy smile on his face, "Even from just the description she became even cuter and... and... so innocent. Is she going to be at the Festival tonight?" he really wnated to see her again at least once more, "I really want to see her again,talk to her or at least greet her." She stared at him, thought for a moment. "She is, but are you sure you wanna risk it?" she asked him, His opened wide, "Risk it? How?" he asked. Before she could say anything Kannon came along, "Even though she is of a lower rank as this little rebel here, she has more guards and servants as her father is extremely worried about the safety of his 'Little Angel'. Elli here on the other only has two maids giving her company at all times, her parents don't really care about her." he explained, motioning them towards the front door, "Let's go."

"I am ready to risk it, i always risk my life. Where are we going?" he walked over to the door, confused as always. "To the festival, Idiot." Kannon said, opening the door, "I need to bring this key to ." he said holding up the golden key. They all went outside, a cold wind hit them directly making them shiver. "Why is it so cold all of the sudden?" Pheonix asked as he took out his scarf from his bag. He wrapped it around his neck and looked at the other two.  
He wrapped it around his neck and looked at the other two.  
Kannon put his Cape like Jacket around Elise and started walking towards the festival. Elise held the Cape closed tight and followed him, "There are two reason why it could be cold at the moment; One, It's just the weather. Two, Ghosts." she mumbled.  
Pheonix looked at her, much more confused than he ever was,  
"What do mean 'Ghosts', Lady Elise?" he asked her, staring at her back.  
She sighed, "Wait for it, it will reveal itself to you if you wait. Kannon knows, that's why he's walking faster than us."

"I don't know if I want to meet a ghost, it's not like I am scared or anything, but I am not ready to physically meet one in person." Pheonix said, trying to explain himself.  
She giggled, " I am not even sure if it's a ghost. All I know is that i have a terrible feeling." she said, before she started to run towards Kannon, he stopped in the middle of the crowd.  
He was looking around.

Pheonix ran up to them, "Oi, don't leave me alone, I said I like that but not alone and why did you guys stop?" he was out of breath but was trying to not sound confused.  
Fog started to build up, the wind was cold and the sky was filled with dark clouds. From a far they could hear voices, Pheonix recongized the one of Lady Elizabeth, the one thing he liked more than her looks was her voice. It sounded mature but still sweet in a way. Much differnet than the overly sweet and Innocent voice of the creepy, little Lady Elise next to him.  
"Either we're having a storm or there is entity among us." Kannon said, he looked around, trying to make out faces.  
"Oh, Lady Elizabeth, she's so cute, I wanna know what she is doing over there, I want to go to her." he started walking towards her voice, but Elise grabbed his wrist tightly.  
He didn't even flinch, even though she used all her strenght to pull him back.  
"Wait a second, Romeo." she said, "Your Juliet is in trouble, like everyone else and you can't help her like this." She looked at Kannon, who still tried to see something. "It's no use, I can't see much. Elli, be careful." he said, turning around, Elise nodded, yanking on Pheonix's arm. "He's totally gone, Kannon." Elise whispered to Kannon, while Pheonix tried his best to get free from her grip. "Let go me Dwarf Lady..." he thought, "I want to see my Lady."

She hit him in the back as hard as she could, pushing him into the fog. "Don't call me a fucking dwarf Idiot!" she yelled after him. Kannon held her back, "Why did you do that? Who knows what's in that fog?" She felt bad now, knowing what she did. She risked his life because he called her a 'Dwarf', she wasn't for jokes or comments about her height, she was mocked enough at home. "Ah," she began, "I-I am sorry..."

"It's fine Elli," Kannon said, he patted her head, "Let's go, it's not safe here."  
He looked around for a second, trying to find a way out fo the fog but they were surrounded.  
"The fog mesmerizes people, pulling them into a Dream. Showing them their lovely relationship...?" Elise said, trying to make sense of it but no matter how hard she tried it didn't make sense especially not to Kannon. "Elli, can you explain this again please?" Kannon asked her, he had problems undertstanding feelings and everything that had to do with them.

"Um, you don't understand? It pulls people into a Dream world where they live with their perfect partner until they die, there and here. It is much quicker than real life though." she looked down at her feet, "At least, that's what I get from this fine sir, down here." she pointed at the lifeless body of an old man, mangeld into a painful postion, his eyes wide open from shock. "That's disgusting." Kannon said, "How can we stop this?"  
He thought for a moment, "Wait before you answer that, what are we gonna do with the unconcious body of Pheonix there?" he pointed at him.

"Oh, He'll return back to normal if we fix this." she said,a smile on her face, "It's basically a Mist of seduction, kind of weird if you ask me." Kannon cleared his throat, "How do we fixt it?" he repeated. She stared at him for a minute, it felt like an eternity. He felt uncomfortable, it was like the Silence tried choking him, not that he had anything against that it was just awkward. "Let's find his true love, cause that is easy as fucking in a church!" she yelled out with a bright smile on her face, he on the other hand looked at her in confusion, "What?" he asked her.

She laughed nervously, "N-Nothing, let's go." She said, carefully dragging Pheonix along behind her. "His true love? You mean Lady Elizabeth?" he asked in disbelief, all he got as an Answer was a Nod. He shrugged and followed her, the way was lined with lifeless bodies in mangled postions, it was painful just looking at wondered what they saw and what they felt, did they feel the pain? "Nevermind, I don't want to know," he thought to himself.

She started giggling again, "It's not that bad Kannon."  
Did she hear him? No, can't be. "Elli, are you ok?" he asked her, she nodded and let out a small giggle, "I've always liked you, there was never a chance I'd let anyone get near you." Kannon stopped, he was slightly freaked out, did she get affected by the fog but diffrently? He spotted the body of Lady Elizabeth, laying near the fountain.  
"Kannon, what are you looking at?" she stared into his eyes.  
A cold shiver ran down his spine, "Lady Elizabeth's body is over there. Didn't we need her to get rid of this?" he asked her, trying to look at her but this strange feeling of change didn't go away. She looked at the ground, she let go of Pheonix, "Don't look at her, please."  
"Elli...Is everything really alright?" he asked as calm as he could.

She sniffed, a few tears dripped on the ground, they sparkled like little diamonds. "You're always looking at others with those eyes, I can't get behind them. They are a mystery to me,they hurt me, they look away from me. Do you hate me that much, Kannon? Am I bothering you?" she aksed, she couldn't hold her tears back. It definetely affected her differently, but why? "I don't hate you, Elli." he said, trying to comfort her but she turned away, "Liar."

If he could tell his feeling he'd do it now, but he can't, something is hindering him from doing so. Kannon sighed, " You really believe I am lying? I'll tell you someday, so please let's just resolve this situation." he patted her head. She flinched and stepped back, "No, you're lying!" she yelled, taking Pheonix's bag and cramming through it until she found what she wanted.  
The knive, in all it's glory. "Your heart is poisoned, and I'll help you with that, Kannon." she laughed, it didn't sound as cute as the other times, it was as like she changed comepletely. She slowly walked towards him, brandishing the knive.

"Oh fuck," he thought, "Elli, can we ,like, talk about this?" he said in his small panic, she came closer towards him and he couldn't come up with an plan.  
"Talking.. Talking.. always talking, you never do anything else with me..." She mumbled, and charged at him, pinning him to the ground, he hit his head and groaned in pain. Why did he feel this? He normally couldn't feel anything, but this hurt more than ever imagined. She sat on top of him, pointing the knive at his heart, a smile on her face.

"Elli stop now, before you do something you'll regret!" he yelled at her, trying to get hold of her hand but he didn't succeed, the knive was plunged into his chest. His head jolted back from the sudden pain. "Fuck," he said under his breath, she was staring down at him, crying, trying to grasp the situation. "What...?" she said, slowly regaining her sanity. She cried more than before, not knowing what to do. Kannon thought about many things he could do, but none made sense, he grabbed her and pulled her down, locking lips.  
Her eyes widened, shock build itself up inside her, she tried to grasp the situation but couldn't manage to do so. Tears were flowing down her red cheeks, the kiss had a taste of sadness to it. After some time, he let go of her. His head fell back and he stared at the sky. "The sky..." he thought, the realiziation hit and he became slighty flustered. Elise still sat there, atop of him, crying her eyes out, her lipgloss smudged, tears streaming down her red cheeks. The Fog slowly disappeared and he could see the night sky more and more clear.  
He looked at Elise, he didn't know how to stop her crying.  
"Elli, you said True love, huh?" he said with a pained tone,"Am I still lying?"  
She blushed and tried to look at him but she couldn't, "I-I guess you didn't..." she said.  
"I am sorry," she whispered to herself.

"Elli, can you get off me, for a moment?" he asked her, she blushed even more when she realized she was sitting on him and got off him as fast she could. He sat up, it hurt a lot but he managed to do so, he grabbed the knive and was about to pull it out when Pheonix let out a yell at the sight. He stood up with the strenght he had left and stumbled over to them, he panicked a bit when he noticed that he wanted to pull it out. "A-are you okey? What happened?" he asked, worried about his newfound friend.  
"I-It's okey. Don't worry." he answered. "You can't pull it out... no matter-" he got interrupted by the sound of flesh tearing as Kannon pulled the knife out in one go. "It's okey, what happend doesn't matter..." he said, twsting his face in pain as blood dripped onto his pants. He felt slightly dizzy. "It doesn't look like it doesn't matter, Kannon." he said, looking at him and then at Elise, whow as still crying.  
"Kannon, I have Bandages in my bag." Phoenix said, "I'll bandage that wound for you."  
He crammed through his bag and got the Bandages, he helped Kannon bandages his wound and sat down on the concrete again. "Thanks," Kannon said, "You shoudl check on Lady Elizabeth," he carefully added looking over at Elise while saying it. He wanted to make sure she was fine. Phoenix nodded and went over to Elizabeth, even from a distance he couldn't stop himself from blushing a little bit. He watched as she woke up, "Alice...Rebecca?" she asked.  
She was looking around, trying to find her Maids, but she couldn't see them.  
She sat up and noticed Pheonix staring at her.  
"Do you need help My Lady?" he asked her. "She's so cute," he thought to himself.  
She took his hand and helped her up, her green dress was ripped and dirty but he couldn't stop staring at her. Her white hair, her red eyes and her pink lips fascinated him, so much he couldn't stop himself from staring at her body as a whole. "Erm... thank you...?" Elizabeth stuttered, she felt embarrassed once again. "Of course Lady Elizabeth," he said, smiling in satisfaction. She looked at him, confused, "How do you know my name?"  
"Who wouldn't know the name of the prettiest girl in the whole country?" he said, caressing her hand. She blushed, her face as red as a Strawberry, Pheonix blushed at the cute sight in front of him. They looked at eachother, as if time stood still.

"T-This is disgusting and overly cheesy..." Kannon mumbled, trying to stand up.  
Elise crawled closer to him, trying not to be recognized by her Maid. "Kannon,I am sorry." she said, putting her Head on his Hand, he sighed and caressed her cheeks a bit.  
"Stop crying already, Elli. It doesn't suit you at all." he told her, smiling a little bit.  
She looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with happiness and hope. She hugged him, causing his wound to ache, making him flinch but he put his arm around her anyway.  
A small kiss on her forehead later she smiled again, "Thank you" she giggled.  
Her cheeks as red as ever, he held her small hand close to his heart.  
"Feel that?" he asked, "A heartbeat,a fast one, so please don't stab me again."  
She nervously laughed, "I promise" she said.


	3. Chapter 3- A Night

It was a quiet night, nothing but the cold wind whistling through the trees could be heard. The stars shone bright and illuminated the scenery in a cold blue tone, the moon seemed larger than usual, but no one cared, it wasn't something out of the ordinary.

Lady Elizabeth had gone home, but not after giving Pheonix a Letter he isn't allowed to open until the next day. The curiosity was too big so he asked Kannon to lock it away, he didn't want his beloved Princess to hate him for reading it too soon, so this was the only way for him.  
Lady Elise on the other hand stayed over at Kannon's place, especially as her hair is now short, she can't go back to her family for some time. Meanwhile, Kannon decided to bandage his wound and to clean it, as the current Bandage isn't really holding it together.

He made sure to be quiet, to not wake Pheonix who decided to stay over, sleeping in one of the many beds in the main room. He cleaned the wound with the Antiseptic, he found in the Cabinet and wrapped it with the bandages he got from the drawer, when he was finished he immediatly went to his room, tired and somewhat sleep deprived he really needed sleep.  
He stopped in front of his door, his hand on the doorknob, "She's in there..."he thought worried of what she'll say, especially after what happened earlier today.  
He couldn't really get it out of his mind, he couldn't comprehend his own decision, he opened the door slowly. He didn't want to wake her up.

His room was small, it only consisted of two single beds, pushed together and several shelves.  
It was big enough for him, he never had anyone over anyway so it wasn't a big problem.  
He closed the door, and went over to his bed, Elise was laying in it. "She did say she'd sleep in my Bed, but..."he sighs, "I didn't think she meant it." he sits down on his bed and lays down,next to her. She's moving around, seemingly having a nightmare, he looks at her.

Sweat pearls can be seen on her forehead, her face looks worried, or even scared?  
"What are you dreaming about...?" he mumbles, taking her hand to calm her down. "Acting like it never happened won't work forever, Elli." he whispers softly, pressing her hand against his cheek. It feels enticing to hold her hand like this, hundreds of millions of little butterflies fill his heart making him feel awkward, he doesn't understand it,but still can't let go of her hand.  
He kisses her hand, "How come you're so cute...?" he smiles.  
His eyes close and he falls asleep, still holding onto her.

The next day was as boring and uneventful as any other day, Elise got into to trouble for stuff she did and Kannon needed to learn even more. Pheonix was waiting for Lady Elizabeth but she didn't come by at all, the night was interesting though.

A letter arrived that Morning, asking Kannon to come and bring home, something that happened a lot, he was always the one to make sure actually comes to work or does the stuff he has to do, it was awkward at some times but necessary.

"What does the letter say?" Elise asked, biting down onto a piece of Bread. "Please get , he's been here for a day already and he doesn't want to leave, get him andntake him home, please. Sincerely, Madame Winifred Hale." he read out loud, he put the letter back into the envelope and put it his bag. Elise giggled, "Wanna go then?" she asked him, pulling on his bag strap and walking towards the front door, the left Pheonix at the Office, he woudln't be much of a help anyway in his state of mind, he was so in love with Lady Elizabeth that he couldn't think straight anymore, all he did was waiting for her and talking about her.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dumb

They arrived in a nearby Village, making their way towards the adress written on the envelope.  
The old house stood in the mist of gloominess, it was made out of wood, towering over the other houses nearby. It was covered in moss on the corners with and unlighted row of windows on the second story. Trees were scattered around in the front yard, where they stood.

It looked abondone since ages, bearing a great deal of pain and cries. It felt hollow so much that it made their spine shudder. "Isn't it...nice?" Elise, stood near him, looking up at the house. She really shouldn't be here, the aftermath would only get worse if anything happened to her, and Kannon didn't know if it was safe here. "It's old." he said, wlaking towards the front door, she scoffed like a little girl and suggested, "Why don't we go back home? Maybe we'll die here?" she exaggerated.

He laugehd at that, "We both know that, that won't happen."  
"We can never now, this is creepy, you know?" she added and giggled a little at her own comment. Kannon laughed again and reminded while gazing at the door, "It'll be okey."  
He knocked on the door, after a few minutes it opened slowly, a small girl stood in the hallway.  
She had short, messy brown hair and wore a old Shrine Maiden outfit, it looked dusty and well-used, her eyes were round and grey in color. She had a collar around her neck, a chain puched into her Belt, it didn't seem to be removeable from what tehy could see.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice sounded scared and chidlish, she played with the doorknob, stepping away slightly when she looked at Kannon for a few second. She knew him, at least from what she heard, she knew what he looked like. Young, white hair and Yellow eyes, Glasses that don't really fit him and the same brown slipover sweater as , boring in most ways. That's how described him, and the little girl knew it must be him.

She let them in, though she wasn't quite allowed to let anyone else but him in, she couldn't say no to Elise, the look she gave her made her do what she wasn't allowed to do.  
"You do know you can't do that to anyone?" Kannon whispered to her, following the girl into the living room. Elise smiled, "I know."

There in the Living room sat another young girl, white hair, fair skin and a complicated dress on her skinny body, next to her sat . He was a tall, middle-aged man that had a hard time smiling or showing feeling openly. His hair was a dark Blue color, his Eyes red, his clothes were mainly green and Brown, his favorite colors and the signiture color of his Doctor's office, the monocle was a gift from his Wife, she isn't with him anymore but he never forgot her. He took in Kannon as an Assistant but counts him as Family, at least most of the time.  
He liked talking bad about people, though he was the most liked Doctor in the whole city, the best and the nicest, still, he was sarcastic and didn't care about feelings.

Kannon wasn't much different from him.

"Ah, good afternoon, Kannon!" said in a melodious tone, smiling brightly at his Asisstant, he leaned forward motioning him to sit down. "I see," he said, "You brought your Girlfriend along, nice." he grinned, handing them a cup of tea. Kannon glared at him, "Shut up, Charles. Where were you?" he was a little angry at for not telling him anything, lying to him and making him learn more than he ever wanted, while waiting for him.  
Charles thought for a moment, then pointed at the girl next to him, "All because of her."  
She looked at them and laughed nervously "I'm sorry, was helping me,I-I hit my head..." She sighs, "My name is Gretel by the way-" interrupted her, "She's the only patient i have for such a long time already, about three years."  
"He is a very good doctor, he always helps me when somethings happens." she says smiling.

"Anyway, enough about Gretel and me, you too are much more interesting for me." he said nonchelantly, he took a sip from his tea-cup. "That was mean Doctor, would you two like some tea?" she asked Kannon and Elise politely. They shook their heads, "No thank you," Elise said, " ... nothing happened..." she stops as stares at her.  
"Are you sure, Little Lady?" he asked as he was watching her movement closely.  
"Y-yes..." she stutters, she starts feeling uncomfortable, "N-Nothing."  
"Kannon, did something happen?" he started questioning him as Elise's Answer didn't please him. "No..." he shook his head, "Nothing. Why are you even interested in this?" Charles leaned back, "Well," he started "I don't believe you two when you say that nothing happened. Not I don't trust you but you're lying to me, you too Little Lady..."  
"I-I am not lying! I never lied!" Elise said in a way of Self defense.  
She put her hands up but Kannon pushed them down, "You do lie." She became flustered, " ... I-I..." she started but she couldn't bring herself to finish it, the guilt still weighing hard on her. "I was stabbed, Charles." Kannon says with a stoic expression, "Thanks for being there, Charles."  
"What? From whom?" he asked in a calm way as Gretel almost spit her Tea on the floor, she was shocked, never had she heard things like this. She put her cup down and leaned back.

"I-I did that..." Elise mumbled, her eyes watering up. "Oi, don't cry again." Kannon said in a slight panic, he still doesn't know what to do when someone cries near him. "I am sorry, ! I didn't wanna do it!" she cried out, wiping her tears away and sniffing. "Eh..." he didn't know how to react, "S-stop crying Elli. Please?"  
Before he could say something else, Gretel was on her side "It's ok, Lady Elise. You didn't do it on purpose, right?" she said to her in a calm and caring way.  
Elise stared at the ground, she shook her head. "I-I did... I think," she said, "I can't remember why exactly I did it...but i had a reason."  
"And the reason was?" she asked her.  
"She said I was lying." he said, looking away from them.  
Gretel looked at him, "About what?" she asked him, she wanted to help Lady Elise, she can't stand seeing anyone cry so she wanted to gather as much information as possible.  
He sighs, "Is this needed? Do I need to say anything even?" he asked. Gretel looked over at the Doctor, "Doctor...?"  
"Just say it Kannon, you don't need to go into detail..." he answered them.  
Another sigh, "Fine." he mumbled to himself, "I am not sure what she meant with lying. But she also said I always look at others."  
"But?" asks him, leaning forwards, interesting in the happenings. "Not at her." he said, slightly annoyed by the questions.  
Gretel leaned over to Elise and put her moth near her ear, "Lady Elise, tell me. Do you have feelings for Kiyoshi-san?" she whispered, a slight smile on her lips.  
Her cheeks turned red once more, she looked at Kannon. She remembered what happened a day ago, "Eh...eh." she panicked slightly, didn't know how to react. "I am not allowed to... but... he k-" she whispered, stopping herself before she says something she might regret.  
"Lady Elise, I won't tell anyone." she smiles at her.  
She shook her head, "No, I can't. It isn't something I did... he did it... twice." "Eh-" Kannon flinched slightly, he didn't think she'd make them ask him those questions, especially about the second time. Did she hear him? No, that can't be.  
"Fine, here." she handed her a Handkerchief to wipe her tears away.  
She turned to Kannon, a smile on her face. " Now to you."  
"Are you now asking me questions, Gretel?" he asked, slightly irritated.

She nodded, "Tell me what you did, or will ask you. And you can't stand him, can you?" felt anxious, what if he really couldn't stand him? "But that really doesn't matter now" he tought.  
He sighed, "The thing is, we were stuck inside a weird type of Fog, there was the unconcious body of Pheonix, who went looking for his oh-so- beloved Lady. When i saw her and told Elli, she said that I never look at her, only at others. There, done. That's it." he said, annoyed.  
"Is that really all? The fog was the so called 'Fog of Desire' right? Did anyone 'Kiss' anyone then?" said, staring at Kannon and Elise.  
Kannon blushed slightly, "Do you really wanna know?"  
slammed his hand on the table, " I knew it!"  
"You guys kissed!" he added, he was close to start smiling, but he couldn't do it.  
Both blushed, "We.. um..."  
Elise wanted to say something but no matter how hard she tried, no words would form.  
"Kannon,you finally did something that'd make me proud of you! You kissed a girl, on your own!" he said, "I thought you might not be interested in girls, as you rather learned and stayed at home. Had me worried there. Anyway, what was the second thing you did?"  
"W-We didn't- ah, who am I kidding..." he started, realizing that it doesn matter anymore, "I took care of the wound, made sure Elli was alright and watched as the Idiot 'rescued' his beloved Lady." Elise coughed, "I-I slept in his bed..." Elise said, she sounded hoarse and embarassed but tried her best to not blush. "Really?" looked at Kannon, waiting for an Answer. "I didn't do what you're thinking perverted old man!" Kannon explained, somewhat angry at Charles for accusing him of doing things he'd never do.  
"But her Hair." he said, pointing at her. She gasped, touched her hair and blushed. "I asked him to cut my Hair... but it's not like you think!"

"Doctor, don't tease them." Gretel said, slurping her tea carefully.  
"It's okey. He's been always like this." Kannon explained, "He's a pervert if it comes to this stuff... Disgusting." put his hand over his heart, "Boy, you are breaking my heart. I am just worried that you two commit wedlock, that is something you shouldn't do. Sleeping in one bed together is weird in itself, don't you think?"  
"Shut up, where else was she supposed to sleep? The ground?"  
"He has a point, Doctor." Gretel said.  
"There's a sofa, in the back room you could have ta-" he gets hit by a pillow, "I don't care, I can sleep in my Bed if I want to." Kannon said, holding another Pillow ready.  
"Ok, ok. Jesus, calm down boy." he said fixing his monocle. "Doctor, you're the one arguing with them." Gretel said, "On which side are you?" the doctor asked her. "On none, Doctor." she said, sipping her tea. "Why would I calm down?" Kannon asked, "You're asking way too many questions then you don't need the answer to!" Charles threw the Pillow back at him, "Shut up. i can ask you whatever I want. I took you in when you were seven so I count as you father, so shut up!" he yelled, straightening his jacket. "Oh shut up, Charles." Kannon said, turning away.  
"And then you say you're a grown up, Doctor." Gretel sighed, she wasn't pleased with any of this. She wasn't pleased with any of this.  
"Can we stop? I mean, it's funny but I don't understand it anymore. All that happened in the bed was that he held my hand... I-I was having a nightmare." Elise said, slightly annoyed.  
"Then it's totally logical if he tried protecting her. This is so sweet." Gretel smiled brightly.

"But you never want to protect anyone, Boy. Do you like her that much?" he asked, interested in the story, in the feelings of him. He tried to avoid the question, he really didn't know what he was feeling and how to explain it in any way. He was ready to throw another Pillow at him, but before he could Elise gulped, "Well, I like him. Like a lot." she said with a bright smiles on her lips. "He can't really explain his feelings but I believe his actions are enough?"  
Kannon nodded, not knowing what to say. "She's right, I guess..."

A few hours of nonsensical talking, they decide to leave. Gretel openend the door, " See you soon." said goodby to her and went over to his car, motioning Elise and Kannon to get in, he drove with them back home.


	5. Chapter 5 - Complicated Love

Nervous. He played with his fingers, he couldn't think straight, the letter from two days ago was on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Lady Elizabeth her white reminded him of snow, her eyes of roses and her face was so cute to cute. It was as if someonce casted a love spell on him and the only thing he could do was imagining her and only her.  
In that moment Kannon ran down the stairs, hiding next to a cabinet. Pheonix looked over at him, confused, "Um..." he wanted to say something but Kannon shushed him immediatly.  
"Um... what are you doing?" He was curious and ignored Kannon, he really wanted to know what was happening. "Be quiet," he said, "I may have done something I shouldn't and she's not really happy so please be quiet." he nervously smiled. Then the letter came to mind, he carefully opened the drawer on his desk and threw the letter towards Pheonix. It landed on the floor in front of him.  
"Read it and be quiet." he said while he slid down onto the ground.  
"Um...ok, thanks, good luck." he took the later and sat down again, he opened it and started reading, his hand trembled. His heart ached from all the feelings as he read the letter;  
'Dear Pheonix, Talk to me. Explain your feelings, please. I don't understand them that well, make me return them. Sincerely, Lady Elizabeth Hichiro.'

He was staring at the Letter, he was about to dash out but he didn't do it. He didn't know where she was, or even what he was going to tell her. He leaned back again.  
"And? what does it say?" Kannon asked him, still sitting in the corner, playing with his shirt.  
"She wants me to explain my feelings, to make her return them." he said, still looking at the letter. "Ah..." he started, "She should be around here, actually. If I remember correctly, that is."  
He turned his head quickly, "Really? Where?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just saw her outside when I went upstairs earlier this morning." he explained, pulling on his own shirt, standing up and leaning against the wall. "YOu really need to calm down before you go to her though, has trained servants that will keep her safe at all times."  
"You're right, I'm gonna change my clothes and then I'll look for her!" he laughed, scratching his neck. "True. Bathrooms over there, don't touch my stuff." he point at the end of the Hallway. "Ok, i won't touch anything, I promise." he grabs his bag and make shis way towards the Bathroom. Elise finally came downstairs, "Kannon?"  
"Yes?" He answer  
"There you are," she said, walking around the corner. "Don't run away like that."  
"You were angry at me, " he scratches his neck.  
"It was my fault, so don't run away, idiot!" she said not even looking at him.  
"Say that to my face, please?" he told her, his voice sounded voice.  
"Ah..." she started, she looked up at him to see a smile. It was warm and calm, different form the normal smiles he shows, "I-I..."  
"Yes?" he crossed his arms. "Oh gosh..." she blushes, "Stop looking so good Idiot! I-I am losing my composure!" she almost yelled buts he managed to hold back. He laughed, "What? Oh god Elli, what are you talking about?" he asked her, not being able to stop laughing.  
"I...I. oh stop." she yells and startd pouting, "You're stupid." she crossed her arms.  
"Elli, you're funny today, all that blushing is actually pretty cute." he smiled as Pheonix came back. "Wait..." he said, "Are you guys-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as Elise kicked him in the shin. His eyes widen, "W-what did I do to deserve this?" he asked her with a pained voice and fell to the ground. "You walked in on me being embarrased because of L-Love!" she yelled, blushing heavily. "B-But it's not my fault!" he declared, rubbing his leg carefully.  
"Gosh, Elli. Don't be so fierce, amkes my herat beat faster. Better stopif you're so embarrased." he laughed. "Ah-ah..." she stuttered, blushing even more. She hides her face.  
"Next time, don't kick me in the shin. That hurts a lot." Pheonix said.

"I can't deal with you today, Kannon. What is wrong with you, you weren't this... this I don't know how to even explain your behaviour!" she yelled, hiding her face even more.  
-knock, knock-  
Someone was at the door.  
"Pheonix can you get it?" Kannon asked him, "Yeah, of course." he started going towards the door. He opened it slowly and looked at the Love of his life, his Heart skipped a beat and he couldn't believe it. Kannon decided to bug Elise more with the unusual behavior that he showed today, he touched her cheeks and pulled them slightly, a smile on his face.

"Um... I am sorry to bother you Pheonix-san." she bows down a little as a form of Apology. "It's okey, Lady Elizabeth!" he blushed, "What is happening?" he screams inside his head, everything makes no sense to him anymore, it's as if the world is upside down.  
"Good morning Lady Elizabeth" Kannon smiles, he picks Elise up and wlaks towards the front door. "Ah," she gasps, "Good morning Kiyoshi-san!" she smiles a little. He lets Elise down, she doesn't even move and inch, all she does is blushing ans silently humming to herself. "I-Is she alright?" Elizabeth asks him. He nods, "Yeah, I may have done too much." laughter escapes him as he thinks about his actions, it amused him to see her blush and not knowing what she should do. He liked it, more than he thought he would. Elizabeth giggled, she looks over to Pheonix, a smile on her lips. "Are you still there?" she asks him, kicking hi out of his Dream world, "Y-yeah, I am here!" he says. He begins thinking again, "Why are you so cute when you laugh and how do you know Kannon?" Elizabeth shaked Kannon's hand and greeted him correctly, "Good morning Kiyoshi-san, it is nice to see you again. I aplogize for coming yb so suddenly, but I thought he might be here." she pointed at Phoenix and smiled again. "That's okey." Kannon asnwered, putt his arm around Elise, before she could walk away, "Stay here."

"And I don't think we have met yet." she opened her arms towards Elise, "Nice to meet you, I am Elizabeth Hichiro." she smiled. "ah... that's it I am going to die." Pheonix couldn't stand this anymore but he stood strong and didn't give up. "Ah..." Elise started, her voice was quivering slightly. "I-I am Elise Charlotte Tsukiyo, I-I can't... too much flirting... is that right.. I don't know." she stutters, putting her hands in front of her face.  
"Flirting?" she asked confused.  
"That may be my fault, I am messing with her." Kannon whispers to Elizabeth, smiling slightly.  
She giggled. "May I ask something?" Pheonix asked, making everyone look at him.  
"Ah, yes. What is it Pheonix-san?" she asked, he gulped.  
"H-How do you two know eachother?" he asked a little confused.  
Elizabeth giggled, "It's quite easy actually, My mother knows him, so I met him a lot when I was younger." she explained. Kannon nodded, "Moeka knows me through , she said she's part of my Family, but I don't really believe that." he laughs a little then stops.

A little sadness could be seen on his face, as if he remembered something he tried forgetting for so long. Elise slapped herself a little and turned around, she decided to comfort him, to show him some affection like he did the whole time. She hugs him, he puts his hand on her head. "Hey, everything alright, Elli?" he asked her, she nods slightly, "Yeah..."

Elizabeth turns to Pheonix, "Tell me, what you feel. In a way that i understand."  
Pheonix panicked slightly, he slaps himself and coughs a little. "I fell in Love with you, I can't explain you exactly why. It's just everything about you, I guess." he tells her, with newfound confidence. She blushes and panics a little,"Um... Really?" she asks him, he nods.  
"Ah...You're so nice... show me, how much you love me."she says, not thinking about what she said, she blushes heavily and looks at him.

It was as if all the stress and anxiousness inside his head disappeard and only confidence remained. He walked closer to her, putting his hand on her cheeks, he did the only thing he could think of; Kissing her. It was a sweet and desire filled kiss, he didn't mind the others watching, this was his moment. Elizabeth was shocked at first but she gave in, she began to like it. They seperate form the kiss and Pheonix puts their foreheads together, "Does this show you how much I love you?" he said with a smile on his lips. She couldn't think straight, she didn't think he'd actually kiss her or anything, she thought he'd hug her. "ah," she began, "I-I... a-ah..." she stuttered, she couldn't even get a sentence together.  
He smiled at her, " This is how I show my Love."  
"H-he ki-kissed me and I-I l-liked it?" she thought in a slight panic, she gave a brief hug to Pheonix without looking at him. Kannon grinned at her, "That's your fault, you made him do that." he whispered to her, making sure the others don't hear. "I-I... ah... I don't know." she answered, she still didn't know what to do. It was her first kiss, she never had one before, she didn't she'd get it from someone she just met a few days ago. She walked a few steps away, hiding her face with her sleeves. "This is..." Elise started, "good...? I am not sure. Are you allowed to kiss whoever you want...?" she asked her, slight confusion and worry in her voice.

"I don't... B-but I liked it and I feel weird..." Beth whispered, she was very embarrassed and couldn't speak loud without squealing like a little girl.  
"I-I understand that...I am not sure anymore." Elise whispered back, looking around the room and softly pinching her wrist, "I want it to stop and to never end..."  
"Y-you too...?" Elizabeth asked her with a confused expression on her face.  
She nodded, "Especially since he acts weird now... at least in my opinion." Elizabeth stared at her, she tried to understand what she meant with 'weird'. "I am not weird, just so you know. It just seems weird to you Elli because you know you aren't allowed to do any of this, so are technically panicking...?" Kannon said, he crossed his arms and stepped forward a little.

"I am not allowed to do it but it was n-nice." Elizabeth said getting silent towards the end.  
Pheonix couldn't hold back much longer, "Do you love me now?" he aske dher with any second thought. She stepped back, shocked to the sudden question, "I um... I don't know... Isn't it a bit soon?" she answered, confused she looked at her feet. "I wouldn't say that! They, " he points at Elise and Kannon, "Have like met at the same time and already slept in one bed, as far as I noticed it and they kissed. And now he's , like, flirting...?" he explains, overflowing with confidence. "But... Um eh..?`" she really couldn't speak she was on the edge of crying but she was stronger than that, still now words would come to her it was like she had a knot in her tounge. "You are an Idiot, aren't you?" Kannon asked, "I know Elise for much longer than that, it wasn't very surprising, to be honest. And don't get me wrong, I really don't understand why I even try, she always liked me, for some reason and so it was only a matter of time.. it was techinically my fault it took a lot of fucking, sorry for my language, time." he shook his head. Elise's face was bright red and she was close to crying, she tried her best to hold them back.

"Kannon... I think they are going to c-" before he could finish his sentence he could hear sobbing next to him, Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears. He hated seeing her like this and tried comforting her, but she ran out of the room. "Lady Elizabeth...!" he yelled after her, "I did the most idiotic thing, right?" he asked but he already knew the answer.  
At that moment, Elise started crying too, she sar down on the floor and cried. "The thing is, you were a little too confident right there, Pheonix. Leave her alone for now and think of a good way to apologize, remember she was raised to be 'Friendly' and 'Innocent', Kissing around and falling in love wasn't on the plan, especially not so suddenly." he explained in a calm way.  
"I am a huge idiot, i was too excited and I've ruined it all... I am going to my room and think of something." he said and left Elise for Kannon to handle. He went to his room and sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I am really and idiot, I fell in love too fast..." he mumbled.

Lady Elizabeth went to the small house her family had in this city, she was laying on her bed, touching her lips. "It felt weird... soft... and nice but still...I don't understand." she was thinking about it just like he was thinking about her. She was slowly developing feelings for him, for this weird red headed boy. She didn't understand anything anymore. She decided to write a letter for her father and one for Pheonix.

"Elli, are you okey?" Kannon knealed down on the ground, in front of her. She nodded, "I think..." she whispered softly. He smiled at her, putting his hands on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. "You're acting weird... i don't like it..." Elise said as she wiped her tears with his shirt. He pressed her against himself, comforting her.


	6. Chapter 6 - Accept it

Tick Tock.  
He lay in his bed, silently staring at the ceiling, trying to understand why he behaved that way. He couldn't understand it himself, it was new to him. Showing affection wasn't something he'd normally do but still, he even flirted with her, hugged her and wanted to do so much more.

He sighs, "Does she hate me now?" he mumbled, turning to lay on his side.  
"I don't wanna know..." he played with his hair, twisting it between his felt like he did something wrong but wasn't this what she wanted, was it too sudden? "Who knows..." he thought, silently humming to himself a familiar song, that he couldn't get out of his head. The same song she always hummed when she felt good or was bored, maybe it would cheer him up.

Meanwhile, Pheonix got the letter from his beloved Elizabeth, it was brought to him by one of her servants. He opened it carefully, took a deep breath, and started reading;  
'Dear Pheonix,  
It may sound sudden, or even awkward, but would you please meet me at the tree you first saw me at? I'd really like to speak with you and don't worry, I am not mad at you.  
Sincerly Lady Elizabeth Hichiro'

He stared at the letter, not knowing what to do. Should he go? What if it all went wrong?  
He couldn't think about it anymore, he decided to go to the park. But should he go alone?  
"Pheonix?" a small voice could be heard from the hallway, he went over to it. It was Lady Elise, "Yes?" he asked her with slight confusion in his voice, she played with her dress.  
"Are you really going?" she asked him, she sounded worried.  
He smiled at her, "Yes, I want to deal with this as soon as possible, are you worried about me?" he asked her while he tied his bandana around his head. She nooded slightly. Stepping forward she said, "Yes, a bit. I am not sure if...if.. ah, can I come with you?"  
"Yeah... you can but is Kannon okey with that?" he asked her confusion in his voice.  
She looked away, pulling on her dress. "It's ok, h-he doesn't mind..." she smiled, warm but it felt not real enough. Pheonix nodded, taking her by the shoulder they went out the front door, towards the Park. "Let's hope it's really okey, "he thought to himself.

"So, where did she tell you to meet her?" she asked him, running forward to be in front of him. "Where she first met... no, saw me." he answered her as her walked slowly after her.  
She turned around and walked backwards. "Say, what do you know about her?" she wanted to know from him, he stared at her, thinking about an answer.  
"Well...um, I know that she is from a rich family, that she'll turn sixteen soon and she has such soft hair. She's like a doll so I have to treat her in a gentle way, not to break her. Oh, I halso heard that she has a sweet tooth and is a little too optimistic."he answered with confidence, "Also, you should be careful not to fall."  
She made a gagging noise and sticked her tounge out. "She isn't just rich, she's the daughter of a Count, she is Royal. She is not really that optimistic, she was just raised to be friendly and see the good in people." she said in a mocking way, "Also, how'd you know if she likes Strawberry Cheescake? Did you ,like, stalk her or what?" She laughed at him for a moment.  
Pheonix looked shocked at her, "I did not do that, Lady Elise."  
"So how'd you know it?" she asked him once more.  
Pheonix put his hands in his pockets, "I saw some servants of her in the city, ya' know? They bought her cake, Strawberry Cheesecake." he answered her, not even looking at her.  
She looked at him, studied his behavior slowly. "Now, one more Que-" before she could finish she walked into a guy. She turned around, "I-I am sorry, S-" she stopped. "Ye' are back huh? Haven't seen ya' in a long time..." the man said, a grin on his face.

"N-no you're not real! Just an Illusion, yeah... this isn't real..." she said in a panic as she stared at the man. Pheonix quickly went over to her, " Lady Elise, is everything alright?" he asked her, noticing that she was trembling. "Ah, come one. Ye' shouldn't say that anymore. Ya' know it hurts me old heart." The man said, grinning in a creepy way sending shivers down their spines. Elise shake her head as fast as she could, she couldn't believe it, the man she hated the most was back. The man who hurt her.

"Who are you and what is you buisness with Lady Elise?" he asked the man, he was pissed.  
He couldn't stand seeing anyone being scared. He wanted to help her.  
The man laughed, "Boy, Ya' think you need to know this?" Pheonix nodded, "Yes, i do need to know this." Elise shook her head. "All I want is this girl here, ya' know. She has something me and my boys need, ya' know. Something expensive." The man Laughed again he held his hand out to her , making Elise flinch. Pheonix pulled on Elise's arm, and motioned her to stand behind him, she followed. "Tell me what she has that you need?" he asked with a straight face.  
"Eyes." Elise whispered, staring at the back of Pheonix.

Pheonix looked at her, nodded and continued, "So you can't tell me?"he smirked at him.  
"Ya' already know it boy, she told you didn't she?" the man said, "Just give me her, I onyl need them lovely eyes and then I'm done with her, you can keep a blind chick around ya'."  
"Ah you know what I'll do," he takes of his gloves, lighting makes it's way up his arms.  
"Don't move." Elise whispered, holding onto Pheonix's Shirt.  
He stayed calm, glanced over at Elise and asked her "Why shouldn't i move?"  
"He can only get moving targets." she answered, staring at the ground.  
"I see." he stared at the man again.  
Elise moved down, to the ground. "I don't know... I am scared." she mumbled. "Pheonix?" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Everything will be okey," he said, trying to comfort her. He turned his head around, looking at the one who called out to him. It was Elizabeth, she was looking at him with those red eyes he liked so much. Phenoix didn't even notice the man making his move, hitting him with the lighting. "Pheonix!" Elizabeth screamed, tears in her eyes.  
The man walked over to Elise, she made her way slowly over to Pheonix. "I told you..." she whispered, putting her hand on his neck. He groaned in pain, he couldn't move correctly, his body wouldn't listen. "Be still, don't mind her crying..." she was calm, it creeped him out slightly, how could she be so calm in a situation like this? "Now, now, don't try helping him, just give me your eyes and he'll be fine." the man grinned at her.  
She stayed at his side, "Don't touch me." she said in a calm way. "Don't tell me ya' cared for that boy, isn't he a bit young, Girl?" the man said in a mocking way. Elizabeth slowly wlaked towards them, shock in her face. Elise motioned her to stop, she sighed. "No... I don't care that much about him, he is weird. But he is also nice and tried keeping me safe, though... he is such an idiot and forgets everything as soon as she shows up!" she looks angrily at Elizabeth and then glares at Pheonix, " Why are you so stupid?! Can't you listen to me?"  
Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, "She's right, whenever I am around he does stupid stuff. It's my fault." she thought, she stared at the ground.  
"You're not the problem here Elizabeth. It's his own stupid Head!" she started choking him for a second, then suddenly stopped. "No, I am sorry... I-I shouldn't..." she hit herself on the leg, as hard as she could. "Elizabeth... sit down." she said , her voice sounded calm but pained.

"Yes, Lady Elise..." she did as she was told and sat down on the dirty ground.  
At that moment, lighting went over her, right above her head. It didn't get her, but she flinched in fear. The sudden shock made her cry out, "ah, please, help me oh lord."  
"Tell me... does Kannon hate me?" she asked, but none knew who she asked.  
Pheonix tried speak while he still concious, "No, he loves you, I am sure of it..."  
"Are you sure? He behaves weirdly... like he's mocking me. It's my fault.. yes my fault." she laughed, the man coughed to clear his throat. "Ye' gonna come with me now, young lady. Need to scoop em' eyeballs out." He grabbed her by the arm, she didn't do anything against it.  
"Pheonix tried to reach out to her,but before he could even touch her foot, he blacked out.

Elizabeth looked around, helpless and scared. She didn't know what to do, she spotted a familiar face. "Kannon-san!" she yelled out to cath his attention. He looked over to where the call came from and spotted Elizabeth sitting on the ground, an unconcious Pheonix and Elise, being picked up by a guy even he knew. He made hsi way over there as fast as he could.  
"Ah would you look at who came?" The man grinned at him, "Ya' still breathing?"  
"Please help them, Kannon-san." Elizabeth looked at himw ith tears in her eyes.  
"Well, well... Back again, huh?" he glared at the man.  
"Yer' haven't paid in a long time, boy." the man grinned, throwing Elise on the hard ground, she lay sprawled out next to Pheonix. "Now that was not needed, if you want your money just say it. No need to go after her, at least be intelligent and come to me for what you need." Kannon explained, his voice sounded angry for once.

"Lady Elise!" Elizabeth screamed, she ran over to her side and wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. She was scared, she hasn't seen this part of the world yet.  
"Pay then, boy." The man spit on the ground. Kannon had a disgusted look on his face and handed him a envelope,"Should be enough for a year, huh?" he said, a grin on his lips. The man counted the money, then walked away as if nothing happened. "Asshole..." Kannon mumbled, then he went over to the others. Elizabeth looked at him, slightly scared. This was a side she never saw from him, had he really a buisness with these man?

"Um..Ka-" Kannon stopped her before she could finish her sentence. "Everything is fine, Lady Elizabeth. Don't worry." he said, he pat her Head carefully.  
Elizabeth looked up at him, she gulped. "If you say so, I'll trust you."  
He smiled, "Good." He knealed down. He put his hand over Pheonix's head and mumbled some words that Elizabeth couldn't understand. A bright light could be seen over Pheonix, he slowly openend his eyes and groaned from the pain he felt. Elizabeth didn't even think, she tackled Pheonix and hugged him immediatly. "You're so stupid!" she yelled at him, tears running down her cheeks. Kannon sat down, looking at Elise.  
He looked somewhat sad and worried, and lost in thoughts.  
Pheonix didn't know what was happening, he patted Elizabeth's head.  
"I am sorry." he said, "I didn't succed though..." he smiled making her blush.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Pheonix asked.  
He nodded. He didn't look at them, he looked down at the ground. His Hair hiding his face, he sighed. "Sorry...for lying." he mumbled, he put his arm up and wiped over his eyes.  
A hand reached up to him, touching his cheek "Don't cry...It doesn't suit you."  
She giggled. He shook his head, "Idiot..." he mumbled softly laughing.

Elizabeth smiled at them, she moved away from Pheonix when she realized she was still holding his hand. Pheonix grabbed her and pushed her down, "Stay a little longer" he said.  
She did as she was told and nodded.  
Elise sat up, her nose was bleeding and her head hurt. "Kannon." she said, turning towards him. He hesitates for a moment then opens his arms, she jumps at him, pushing him down once more. "Thank you!" she said. He felt happy for once and tears wouldn't stay back, he didn't understand it. She laughed, "Why are you crying?"  
He held his arms up and shrugged. "I-I don't know.." he sniffed.  
"It's okey, let it all out..." she said as she played with his hair.  
He hugged her, "I am sorry."  
"For what?"  
He shrugged,"I don't know." She laughed, hugging him tightly. "Idiot. I am sorry if I get blood on your shirt." she grinned but flinched as he pulled her dress down. "They could see your Underwear..."he mumbled making her laugh.  
"You're jealous." she giggles, Pheonix smiled as he noticed that Kannon was laughing. He heard soft snoring next to him, he looked and spotted Elizabeth, asleep next to him. He poked her cheek but she didn't react. "I am no-" he wanted to say something but couldn't even finish.  
Their Lips locked, it was an Innocent kiss, sweet and soft.  
After they pull apart, Kannon stares at her. His eyes wide open and a slight blush on his ckeeks.


	7. Chapter 7- Little Room

"Just sleep in his bed again." he suggested, a goofy smile on his lips.  
Elise emits a noise that could only be described as a high pitched squeak at Pheonix's suggestion, and Kannon wanted to die a little bit inside because it was so cute and he cannot be thinking thoughts like these if he's going to share a bed with her- for the next eight hours.

He manages to contain his overwhelming feelings with a muted whimper as he watches Elise.

"I am a girl." hisses Elise.

"I know, that's why I'm suggesting it. Do you know how good you guys look together-"

"Well, I think it's great don't you think so, shouldn't we brush our teeth?"

Elise startles at Kannon's sudden speaking, but it's the only way he can keep her from hearing the terrible, mortifying things Pheonix could be saying next. "Uh, sure" she says, he throws pajamas at her and tells her to go change first. She sighs as she closes the door. This is not what she planned. She changes into her pajamas, a shirt that is a bit big for her, and a loose pair of shorts, and thinks about how differently the day could have gone. Ideally, she'd never had met that man again and could have ruined Love for Pheonix once and for all.

There is this fact that she's pretty sure Kannon does feel the same way about her that she feels about him, but she doesn't like ruining things. Confessing on the street is not really a good place. At least, it's not the way she dreamed about confessing her feelings.  
And anyway, even if he does want to kiss her again like she wants to kiss him, then it shouldn't be somewhere like a small bedroom with books all around. Elise daydreams about the perfect moment to confess, when suddenly she is brought crashing down to earth as thoughts of the worst possible thing come to mind: morning wood, what if he had that too?

That's the most terrifying thought that has ever entered her mind, and what makes it even worse is it could actually happen. Actually it's not even horrifying. It's mortifying, and she wants to die at the very thought of losing her virginity to a small mistake like that.  
Kannon could be embarrassed and will never speak with her again if it happens.  
Their Friendship will be History. Their Love will be History.  
And it hadn't even really started, all that'd remain would be broken dreams.  
She needs to prevent this from ever happening.

She comes out of the Bathroom and walks towards Kannon. He nods silently and walks into the Bathroom, clutching his toothbrush so tightly he's afraid it might break. He puts the toothpaste on the brush and starts brushing, moving slowly and methodically, trying to stay calm. He has no idea what Elise is thinking right now, or what he's going to say when he goes back out.

A few moments later, he hears her tapping on the door.

He opens the door while he's still brushing, and nods as he forces himself to meet her gaze. He doesn't have to make this as awkward as it feels. He can do this. He tries focusing on something else,and once again, he notices her cute face.

He wants to compliment her, but he wonders if that'd be weird. Then again, maybe it isn't. Maybe he's confusing everything right now. Then the mental image of her in lingerie comes to his mind, and he chokes on his toothpaste. "Are you okay?" Elise asks, worried.  
He doesn't know how to tell her what the real problem was without making things even more embarrassing for both of them, so he just nods.  
Elise stares at him, skeptical, while he washes out the toothpaste and splashes cold water on his face. "I know you're hiding something." she announces, "Spit it out."

Normally he loves it when she is more direct, but right now wasn't one of those times.  
"It's nothing, I promise." he says, even though he sounds unconvincing to his own ears.  
"I am not losing my actual Virginty tonight, okay?"  
Kannon chokes on his own spit. He didn't think she'd be this direct all of a sudden.  
"You're right, that can't happen. I'll sleep on the floor."

He's lying though his teeth, he'd never sleep on the floor. Right now, he's more aware of everything about Elise than he has ever been in his entire life, and it's killing him a little bit inside. He has no idea how he's going to stay in control if she's going to be sleeping next to him again, especially after everything that happened today. He can't do this.

They go upstairs. "Um... let's just sleep. Ready?"

Kannon gulps.'Ready' isn't exactly what he's feeling right now,but he has no place to move but forward, so he gingerly sits on the bed. The mattres squeaks loudly as he settles in and Elise makes a face. "Sorry." exclaims Kannon.  
Elise laughs, "It's the sound, it's horrible."  
Kannon turns off the light as soon as Elise is in the bed.  
They had build a small Pillow fort between them to make it easier.  
Kannon tries to get comfortable in the tiny bed, but his legs are cramped and far too long, and the pillows are so thin that he can still feel every curve of Elise's body through the fabric. From the tense way she's holding herself, it's clear that she feels the same way. Even though it's the middle of spring, the air conditioner is on full blast, and within a few minutes, Elise's shivering underneath the duvet. Kannon frowns and moves closer to the pillow fence, hoping that he can radiate some body heat through the fabric.  
Elise stiffens as she feels him shifting closer, and Kannon shrinks back again.

"I—I'm so sorry!" he stammers. Elise starts shaking, and Kannon sits bolt upright, terrified.  
Is she crying? Did he make her cry? She's not crying. She's…she's giggling.

Kannon stares at her back before sliding back and lying down again.  
"What's so funny?" he says, utterly confused.  
"Kannon, relax." she says, her voice calm like a summer breeze. "Go to sleep."  
He tries to settle down and scoots back up to the side of the pillow fence, and he feels her back snuggling against the pillows, humming contentedly.

"Thanks for being so warm, Kannon," she murmurs.  
Fifteen minutes later, Kannon is still wide awake and staring at the ceiling, though he can tell from Elise's steady breathing that he's the only one. Or so he thinks.  
"Kannon, go to sleep..." comes a sleepy murmur from the other side of the fence as Kannon shifts around, restless, his mind racing with thoughts of everything that's happened over the past few hours. Elise is dreaming of wild and pretty things.  
Of falling down and rolling through fields of lavender and running her fingers through his hair before diving in for a kiss, of the feeling of his hands pressed against the small of her back, his fingers resting gently on her skin. As their lips touch again and again, a bolt of lightning strikes and a thunderclap echoes across the sky—

And she wakes up. There really is a thunderstorm outside, and the windows are rattling. The rain pouring down like thick ropes beating against the windows as the wind howls.  
Kannon is sleeping restlessly; he seems disturbed by the noises outside and whatever he dreams about. Whatever it is, they clearly aren't pleasant, and Elise watches, perturbed, as he squeezes his arms around one of the Pillows, knuckles clenched tight. Kannon has told Elise about the growing pain he's been feeling at night, but hearing about it and seeing it are two entirely different things. She wishes there was something she could do to help him, but he's not awake and she's not sure if it would be a good idea to wake him up. Her brows furrow together in concern. She can't see him tossing and turning like this and not do anything.  
She reaches her arm over the remaining pillows and softly taps his shoulder.  
"Kannon? Kannon, wake up."

Kannon murmurs something unintelligible and curls into a tighter ball, still shivering as a loud series of thunderclasps rock through the room. She's not getting through.  
Elise shifts closer and leans closer to his face.  
"Come on, Kannon, get up. You're having a bed dream."  
She tosses the remaining pillow separating them onto the ground and tugs the pillow Kannon is clutching away from him. Elise Marinette moves into the empty space on top of his chest. She gently shifts him onto his back and holds back a gasp as his arms fall onto her back, his fingers resting on her spine.

It's the middle of the night and she's slowly falling asleep, so she barely registers the fact that Kannon's arms have found their way around her in a tight embrace.  
Half awake, Elise instinctively snuggles into his chest, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, comforted by his warm and steady breathing.  
And as Kannon turns to rest his head against hers, she swears she can feel his lips pressing against her hair and curving up into a smile.

Kannon is not a morning person.

He wasn't always like this. When he was an enthusiastic young child and his mother was there to wake him up in the morning with a kiss on the forehead and a stroke of his hair, he was happy to greet the day. Needless to say, Kannon has stopped looking forward to waking up.

But today, for the first time in a long time, he feels comfortable again.  
He's in the middle of a sweet early morning dream, and in no hurry to wake up.  
It's a beautiful dream, one where he's lying on the grass in the sunshine, with Elise cuddling next to him, her hair fanning across her bare shoulders and tickling Adrien's arms as the breeze blows the stray locks onto his skin.

And then Kannon opens his eyes, and he realizes slowly, and then all at once, that this is no dream. She is sleeping on top of him, breathing peacefully, her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her hands curled into little fists resting against his chest.

Elise looks up to meet Kannon's gaze in a panic, before her eyes widen and she looks back down at her legs, which are lying in between his legs, next to an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Elise's stomach drops into hell as she looks down and realizes that it's happened. The very thing she was dreading would happen has happened. Kannon has a case of morning wood, and it's pressing up through the thin fabric of his pants up against Elise's bare legs.  
They both stare at his boner in horrified silence, motionless in their agony.  
Elise emits something between a squeak and a shriek as she leaps up and falls off the bed, hitting the ground with a loud thud that makes Kannon wince.

"Are you okey?"

Elise nods, though her eyes are still focused between his legs. She grabs the pillows on the ground and stands up, rushing towards Kannon with a scream. "Bad, Really Bad!"

He bursts into laughter as she beats him with the pillows and chases him around the tiny room as he tries to escape, even though by that point the pillows are nothing more than tattered fabric and shredded cotton lining. "Honestly, I can't remember the last time I slept so well."

For some reason, after he says that, Elise flushes bright pink and starts coughing.


	8. Chapter 8 -Comfot

-Comfort-  
Elizabeth never saw things similar to this. Earlier this day, she saw a man assaulting someone she knew, her Friend knew that man and gave him money; She couldn't understand it.  
She wanted to help but couldn't, she was too scared. So much for that plan.

It's the early hours of the night when she catches him still up and seated on the couch using a medical book as some sort of surface to write on. Under the dim lighting, Elizabeth can see the darkening half-moon bruises under his eyes.  
"H-How's not dying going?"

The boy refrains from looking up from his task, and instead, chooses not to answer, keeping his head low. He continues with his task, in which he is writing a letter, mechanical pencil scratching away at his paper. One might wonder why she was even here. You see, she passed out earlier that day from exhaustion and was brought to Office, who is still not home, and was put into one of the beds in the main room. She makes her way over to him.

"What are you doing, My Lady?"

"Being nice." she scoffs, feigning offense, tugging on several strands of his hair to shut him up.  
She relishes the nearly inaudible noise of surprise that he makes at the back of his throat, and she can't help but laugh quietly at his reaction. Before her hands are fully retracted, he leans his head back. The tips of his ears are pink. There's a pleased smile spreading on her face, and she resumes in sliding her fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter closed.  
"You need to slow down to win me," she comments with a click of her tongue, already transitioning to knead at his shoulders. His head lolls to the side when she finds a knot, giving her more access, and her fingers work into his skin to unravel and soothe the tight muscle. His breaths are shallow now, and she's not sure whether he's fallen asleep, or not.

"Pheonix?" She says softly, and when he doesn't reply, she tries again. "You still awake?"

"Mmnh..."

A quiet, airy laugh resounds at his mumbled response. Elizabeth makes the move of pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head, her lips lingering in the soft tufts of his hair. Unsurprisingly, this does not faze the older boy in the slightest. She stores his notebook away. She walks around the couch, she tidies his belonging. Then, she slips the medical textbook out of his arms, placing it underneath the other heavy textbooks. They didn't belong to him, she knew that much. They must ahve belonged to Kannon, did he ask before touching his stuff?

"Come on, let's have you lie down," she whispers, placing a hand on either side of his arms. He obeys in a sleepy daze, lowering himself to a semi-comfortable position with Elizabeth's guidance. "Good thing it's a weekend tomorrow,"

He moans, annoyed at the fact that she's still talking. "You talk more than i thought..."  
Her nose twitches at his immaturity, and she steps forward to lightly slap the back of his head, an idea forming in her head. "Up," she instructs, and he grunts. "You also need a Pillow right? Hurry up before I change my mind, Blunderbuss."

"Do you have a pillow?"

"No, but I have my lap."

There is a pause, and she is close to simply retreating to her bed, but he lifts his ehad, much to hus reluctance. Elizabeth positions a hand on the side of his head, supporting him in keeping it raised in order to take a seat. Once she's in place, he adjusts himself so he isn't face-to-face with her upper body and lowers his head so it's comfortably on her lap.  
The girl sighs a little, willing herself to relax. She knows her entire lower body is going to end up numb sooner or later due to his heavy head, but she knows that the Chuckle head needs his sleep. He's thrown an arm over his eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" he questions, his voice near quiet.  
Elizabeth looks down at him, vauge surprise evident on her features. That was one of the rare times he asked and said something normal, not over the top Romantic, just normal. She's suddenly thankful that his eyes are covered, or else he would have seen her reaction.  
"I'll manage." she closes her eyes, leaning her head back.

"Okay."

"Now sleep, you Unlicked Cub."

"Don't Insult me."

They fall asleep to the soft drone of the ceiling fan.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sick

He heard someone vomiting in the Bathroom. It took him a minute to get downstairs through all the Pillows that still lay around, he was left a little screwed up. "Um, Are you okey?" he called as he switched the light on and made his way toward the bathroom, squinting at the light. Elizabeth just moaned before hurriedly leaning over the toilet bowl to dry-heave.

"I'll take that as a no," Kannon said, kneeling next to her so he could rub her back.  
"I feel sick all of a sudden," she said, before she started vomiting again.  
"Want me to bring you to a bed?" he asked, "Or do you need to throw up some more?"  
"I don't think I have anything left in me to puke up," Elizabeth said.

"Ok, so let me help you," he took her arm and put it over his shoulders.  
"You are a little heavy or am I imagining it?" he asked her, a smirk on his face.  
"Y-You know this a little rude to ask a lady...?" she said, in a quiet tone.  
He laughed slightly, "Let's get you to a Bed." Kannon wasn't really the strongest and not used to support someone like this. But he managed to bring her to a Bed in the Main room.  
"You stay here, I'll get a thermometer and something for your nausea." Kannon said, thankful that no one else could see him like this.

"Thank you a lot, Kannon." she said softly, before she sneezed.  
Kannon just waved a hand and went off to get everything. When he got back he placed everything on the small nightstand. "Open wide," he said, holding the themometer in his hand.  
Elizabeth did as she was told and opened her mouth.  
They waited as the thermometer did its job. Once it beeped, Kannon pulled it out of her mouth. "37 degrees," he said, reading the display.

"I-Is that bad?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, you only have a light fever. Nothing you could die from. We need to be careful though, if it raises over 38 then it-" he stopped, he didn't want to make her scared.  
"Want a cold washcloth for your forehead?" he asked her.

She spaced out a little, "Yes... Yes I want one." She answered after a few seconds.

Kannon hurried away to wet down a washcloth and snag a trashcan before she could puke on the floor. "Here." he draped the washcloth over her forehead before walking to the other side of the bed and sitting down on a chair. "You k-know what's weird?" she asked after she was done puking. "What?" Kannon asked her.  
"It's the second time I am this sick. The first time was when i was eight..."  
He leaned back, "And?"

"Nothing..." she said and put the trashcan down.  
He sighed, "Fine then." He looked at her, "Are you coughing too?" he asked her.  
"I don't think so..." she said, sneezing once more.

Her handed her a handkerchief, "Here." She took it and blew her nose. He throat and nose itched annoyingly, persisting in spite of any sneezing or throat-clearing. She shivered slightly.  
"Do you want a Blanket?" he asked her. She nodded, "Yes."  
He stood up and made his way upstairs. For whatever reason thought it was a good idea to store blankets in an emty room upstairs instead of downstairs.  
He sighed loudly as he made his way to the small room.  
Right when he wanted to open it, he got hit by a Pillow once again.

"Why is this always happening?" he mumbled.

He heard a giggle behind him and turned around. "What are you doing?" she asked him, walking towards him. He opened the door and grabbed a Blanket, he threw it her. "You carry it now. Come on." he motioned her to follow him downstairs.

She groaned, "Where are we going? Why do you need a Blanket?"  
She followed him downstairs. "Elizabeth is sick, she's freezing." he said.  
Elise hugged the Blanket, "I see."  
"So come, we should give her this blanket." he told her, holding the door open for her.  
"Thank you" she mumbled, throwing the Blanket over Elizabeth.  
She fell asleep and was snoring softly.  
"She's kinda like you," Elise giggles. "I wouldn't say that." he said, sitting down on his chair. She looked over at him, "Where is the Idiot? Wouldn't he be all over her?" she asked.  
"I think he is sleeping." he answered. "It's nine already, he needs to wake up." she said, making her way toward the next room. She spotted the red haired man on the Sofa and immediatly ran over to him. "Wake up sleepyhead!" she said as she jumped onto him.  
It felt like all the air in his lungs was pressed out at once, he sat up as if he had been electro shocked. "What?!" he yelled. "Be quiet, Idiot. Lady Elizabeth is sick..." she couldn't even finish, he pushed her off the sofa and ran to where his Lady was. "The fuck man...?" she mumbled.

Because he knew that his beloved Lady was sleeping he carefully opened the door and walked towards her bed. He looked at her sleeping face, his heart skipped a beat.  
"Is she ok?" he asked, taking her hand.  
"Yeah, nothing serious-" before he could even finish his sentence, a Pillow was thrown at him. he picked the Pillow up and gazed over to the door. Elise was there, she looked angrier than normally, "I'll go upstairs," she says.  
"What did you do this time?" Pheonix asked him with a straight face.  
Kannon shrugged, "I don't know."  
Pheonix raised an eyebrow,"Sure about that?"  
"Yes, what did you do?" Kannon asked him, leaning sightly forward.  
Pheonic leaned back, "I did absolutely nothing, I was almost killed by her!" he answered.  
"She jumped on me!" he added, throwing his arms in the air. Kannon laughed at that, "Really? What did you do then? Push her down, or what?" he asked jokingly.  
"Well...I did push her. But i didn't do it on purpose!" he said scratching his neck, "I'll have to aplogize, huh?" Kannon nodded. Pheonix looked at the ground, apoligizing to her won't be easy, he knew that. Especially if she was angry, he knew what she could be like and had a bad feeling about this. "Fine." he said, standing up and making his way toward the door. He didn't like leaving Elizabeth alone, since he doesn't know form where those two know eachother.  
He went upstairs and gently knocked on the door. "Lady Elise, I am sorry for pushing you off. Don't be mad, I didn't do it on purpose." he told her, guilt ridden.  
She didn't answer, he heard something falling down and opened the door. "Is every-" he saw her at the window, climbing out. "What... wait!" he yelled almost.

He grabs her hand, "Where do you think you are going, Lady Elise?" he asked her.  
"Away from here." she answered, trying to yank herself free. "Why that?" he asked her in a calm way, pulling her back into the room. She looked away.  
"Lady Elise, please tell me." he said. She held her breath for a second, "I-I don't want to."  
"And Why? D-did something happen?" he asked her in his most gentle voice.

She shook her head, "I don't know." He let go of her, closed the window and motioned her to follow him, she reluctantly did so. They went downstairs, into the room where Elizabeth slept.  
She glared at Pheonix.  
"Oh, so that was the problem... stop glaring at me." he said, stepping back a bit.  
She pouted slightly, turned around and wanted to leave the room but Pheonix grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. "Come on." he said.  
"Let go of me, Red head idiot!" she said, trying to yank herself free. "You know, the more you resist, the tighter I'll hold you." he told her glancing over to her.  
"I don't wanna be here!" she mumbled, following him. He smiled.  
"Has Kannon something to do with it?" he asked her. She stared at him, "I-I...don't know! Shut up." she yelled, waking Elizabeth up. "W-what happened?" she asked, sleepy and vision still a little blurry. Pheonix went to her side, "Nothing, don't worry."  
"Throw that Pillow at me, before I throw a chair at you Kannon!" she yelled. He looked at her, slighty shocked at her yelling and threw the Pillow at her, "There."  
"Is she ok?" Elizabeth asked, coughing.  
She clenched the pillow tightly. Kannon leaned back, "Why would you throw a chair at me?" he asked her, she didn't answer, she just took the chair and held it up, the Pillow falling to the ground. "I tried to ask her what happened, she tried escaping through the window upstairs." Pheonix explained. "The window upstairs?" he asked.  
Pheonix nodded. "Are you stupid, Elli? That'd be the second time you'd hurt yourself from jumping out of a Window, you know that." he said, standing up quickly as a chair was thrown toward him. "Shut up!" she yelled, "It doesn't matter anyway!"  
"Lady Elise, please calm down." Pheonix told her.  
"Why doesn't it matter?" Kannon asked her.  
She groaned, "You never understand!"  
"Is it my fault? Fine, then. It's my fault, slap me if you want." he told her, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, so you don't even mind being slapped anymore?" someone said, from behind Elise.  
Kannon glared at the person, "Shut up."  
"Who are you?" Pheonix asked as he felt Elizabeth's grib loosen as she slowly passed out from the fever. "Dr. Charles Bittencourt is my name. Didn't think I'd arrive in the middle of a marital war." he laughed, he didn't achknowledge the glaring of Kannon. "We are not married, shut up." he said

"Even though you act like one." Pheonix commented, he tried not sounding worried about Elizabeth. He knew she was going to be fine.  
"Oh come one, Really?" Kannon said, falling into his chair. put his hand on Elise's shoulder, "Young Lady, please tell me why you are doing this." he asked.  
"I am not going to tell you, old man!" she said.  
His grib tightened, "Come on, tell me. Are you, perhaps, jealous?"  
"N-no." she said, blushing slightly.  
" I see," he laughed, "You tow don't only act like you're married you also behave that way. Though, your fights are quite dangerous. Throwing a chair, really?"  
"I-I'll throw whatever I want to throw!" she said, crossing her arms.  
"You could have hurt him." said, putting his chin on her head. "Stop." she said, throwing her arms around. "Oh, be careful with those tiny hands of yours." he said, backing up.  
"Her hand aren't that tiny." Kannon commented, not even looking their way. Elise nodded, "True!"  
"Ok, ok" Charles said as he put his hands in front of him.  
She sighed, "Good. I am not tiny-" she was interrupted by Kannon.  
"Just compact, perfect travel size." he said, she looked at him, "I wanted to say that, don't steal my words." He smiled at her, " Still mad?" he asked her.  
"Not sure." she said, hitting .  
"Why'd you hit me?" he asked her.  
She shrugged, walking over to Pheonix, hitting him too. "Idiot. Don't push me to the fucking ground. No matter how much you love someone. Do you understand?" she asked him, slightly galring at him. He nodded, "Yeah."  
"B-But could you wake me next time in a normal way?" he asked her.  
She shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "Maybe." she mumbled, he smiled at her.  
"Ok, if you say so." he said, leaning back. "What is wrong with that Girl there?" Charles asked, pointing at Elizabeth. Kannon didn't answer, even though Charles clearly asked him.

"She has a fever," Pheonix said, "She woke up but passed out again." he added.  
"So the flu?" Charles asked, walking over to the bed. He put his hand on her forehead and waited for a few seconds. "Not as hot as I thought," he said, a smile on his lips. "Let her rest." he added.  
"Ok," Pheonix wnated to let go of her hand but she tightend her grib and held him back.  
"Um.. Lady Elizabeth?"

She moaned, "Stay, everyone."  
"I don't want to be alone." she added, before she fell asleep again. Pheonix was happy to hear that but also worried about her. "Passing out that much isn't very good. Could you-" Charles began was interrupted by Kannon glaring at him. Charles pulled Elise onto the ground, she laid down, staring at the ceiling. She tried getting back up but it didn't work.  
"Help, I can't get back up." she said in amonotone way, "This Asshole is still pushing me down, take your hand away from my stomach, I hate that." she added.  
"Um, Dr. Bittencourt is everything alright?" Pheonix asked a little confused.  
"Of course. Just what she was about to say, isn't." he said, letting go of her. She sat up and rubbed her head, "My Head hurts. Thank you Idiot." she said. He laughed nervously, "Remember, Secrets are secrets." She nodded, "Fine, shut up now." she looked at the ground, she seemed to be sad about something. "Now, please, Kannon heal her a tiny bit." he said pointing at Elizabeth.  
"What secrets...?" Pheonix thought to himself.  
"Secrets that he doesn't like talking about. About his past...and K-Kannon.. I guess." she looked up at Charles, "I said nothing."  
"Can you stop being in my head Lady Elise?" Pheonix asked her witha straight face.  
"No." she answered, rubbing her head a bit more and the her back. Kannon put his hand over Elizabeth's Head, slightly healing her so that she wouldn't pass out all the time.  
Pheonix groaned, "Can you leave me alone for a second with my own thoughts?"  
She shook her head, "You think so obvious things." she said.  
"I'll not be mad at you, you're juts going to hit me again," he said.  
"I am not mad, just bored." she thought for a moment, "I need a hug. I feel awful."  
"Then hug someone." he told her.  
"I can't." she said, pouting. She stood up and went over to him, "Kannon is angry at me and you won't hug me, cause you're scared that I might hit you." she whispered.  
"I am scared when you're mad but you aren't right now." he held an arm open for her, inviting her to a hug. She hugged him, "You smell weird."  
"I showered yesterday. How can i smell weird?" he asked her.  
"You're sweating. From holding her hand or from fear that you'll fall backwards when I push?" she asked him, smiling a little. "What do you mean 'push'?" he asked confused.  
She giggled, and with all her strenght she pushed the chair he was sitting over. She fell with him, but giggled, it was fun to her. He stared at the ceiling, shocked, form the sudden falling. Elise let go of him and sat next to him, "See?"  
"And then people ask me why I have trust issues. When they ask me again, I'll tehm about you." he told her. She laughed, a bright smile on her face. "You finally let go of her hand too, you'l get sick if you're this close to her." she smiled. He rolled his eyes at her, trying to get up.  
"She held my hand tightly, was I supposed to fight with her?" he asked her.  
"Yes." she said with a straight face.  
"Her fever is gone now." Kannon said, leaning back into his chair.  
"Sometimes I wonder if your dumb or if you just acts like it." Pheonix said, he looked over at Elizabeth, "Thank god she's ok now."  
"She's not stupid, she acts like it but that doesn't mean anything." Kannon says.  
"Kannon, are you ok?" Pheonix asked him.  
He nodded, "Why wouldn't I?"  
Pheonix stood up, picked the chair up and rubbed his head a little. "Just asking," he said.

"Um, What time is it?" Elizabeth said sleepily.  
"It's four after five. You slept for like two hours." Elise said, smiling happily.  
"Rebecca and Alice will be really worried about me." She said, cupping her hands.  
"Then you better get going," Kannon said, not even looking at her.  
Pheonix nodded, "I'll come with you, to make sure you're safe."  
"You are so cold Kannon, but thanks for taking care of me." she smiled at him and gazed over at Pheonix. She nodded, "Thank you a lot Pheonix."  
She put on her shoes and went over to the front door, Pheonix followed her outside. They said their goodbyes and walked along the street. They were soon gone in the light fog.


	10. Chapter 10 - Festival

The festival had been delayed for a week, so everyone was ready for it when it was finally held.  
A festival meant pretty much everyone would be there, and with this many people, wandering off for a moment easily meant losing the sight of one's companions.

Crisp, evening air, the smell of food stalls all around and Elise talking about stuff she likes. Kannon sighs and resigns himself to hearing every detail of her stories throughout the evening. The real Problem, he feels, is that he doesn't mind. He should. He doesn't like that stuff, he doesn't care about it in the slightest and there are a million things that they could talk about. But the way Elise gestures as she explains why she likes certain things and the 'Super delicious Cake' she ate a week ago-

"You're kind of like cake, you know?"

Elise blinks. Her hands have stilled and she's looking expectantly at Kannon. "Uh." he starts, " I don't like Sweet stuff, but i enjoy baking as they are pretty to look at...?" he's guessing somewhat but he thinks that was the gist of what he originally thought. "Oh... That's cute. You know what else is cute? Bunnies!..." and there she goes again, blathering on about everything she likes, so Kannon tunes out again, instead enjoying the way Elise's face lights up and the way she pulls up the sleeves of her Furisode back up to her wrists every time they fall down from her gestures.  
Elise grabs his wrist and tows him towards the takoyaki stall.  
The stall owner grins at them, "Nice night, isn't it kids? What'll it be?"

Kannon looks startled, he shoots a look at Elise who answers the man "Two plates, please. Kannon is paying." Kannon's look turned confused, so she explains, "I don't have any money, but I am hungry and I li-" and Kannon rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okey." he says and forks over his money. Once they had their food and the takoyaki man is busy with another customer, Elise catches him by the elbow and drags him past the main street of the festival, down a narrow side alley to a cluster of trees and benches that can't really be called a park but still had a sign declaring it one. Mysterious detour or not, Elise has still managed to shove all of her takoyaki into her mouth and swallows them all at once. Her throat shouldn't fit that but she seems fine after thumping her chest a couple of times.

Kannon eats his more delicately, but he hasn't had much today so his share is gone in moments too. As he swallows the last of them Elise says "You think the others are here too?" which is apparently what she needed to get way from the crowds to say.  
Kannon takes her empty plate and his own, throws them into the park's trash and shoves his hands into his Jean's pockets as he considers what to say.  
"Could be, haven't seen them yet." he replies.  
"Yeah...I kinda don't wanna meet them..."

Kannon's breath skips a beat and his hands bunch involuntarily inside his pockets. "Oh yeah?" Elise hadn't seemed interested in anything but explaining why she likes certain stuff until just now. Which is what they always do when they spend time together. Elise talks about whatever has happened to her lately and Kannon forces in a comment here and there through the barrage and occasionally Elise seems to appreciate it. When they are not arguing, of course.

"Yeah. I figured this could be like..." Elise trails off, raises her hand to scrub through her hair and groans. "Nah, forget it. I'm being stupid."

"Like a date?" Kannon asks, making sure to keep his voice light. "Yes..." she says, uncharacterisically small and - it dawns on Kannon- this is what he was worried would happen.  
Except, from the way Elise finally breaks her gaze and looks up at the stars, that's definitely what she's thinking. "I guess," Kannon says. This isn't technically a confession, just an explanation of what they are doing at the festival. He begins again.

"I guess that means I'm your boyfriend then." His heart thumping in his ears and every little movement in the air around him seems a thousand times louder than he could ever imagine.  
This could all go so wrong.

Elise's head snaps down and their gazes lock again. Her eyes shine wide in the dark and Kannon can't believe he's not running in the opposite direction, back into the crowd because what the hell are they doing here? "Seriously? You'd want that?" Elise says, like she can't believe that they could ever be on the same page about this. Kannon is grateful for the darkness because he can feel his face heating up and it's bad enough that he can't stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Only if you'd want to," he says because there's no point denying it now.

Now this is a confession.

Elise's face lights up and it's a million times brighter than before, "Yes!"  
She ran at him, hugging him tightly. A laugh could be heard from the Shadows.

Their gaze turned to the place the laughing came from and a figure ame out holding their stomach, from laughing so much. "Who knew that when you go for a Pee Break you could actually overhear a confession. And you guys say that you aren't dating."

Elise let go of Kannon, she groans slightly. "Shut up, Pheonix. T-This is my first Confession!" she says, nervously tugging on her sleeves. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was kinda a cute Confession you know?" he said, leaning against a nearby tree.  
"I hope you slip and break you neck." Elise hissed, avoiding his gaze. Kannon sighed.  
"At least it's done..." he mumbled, pulling on his shirt one more time.  
"Whatever you say Lady Elise. I do have to say you guys look cute together." he says, crossing his arms, looking up at the night sky.

Kannon glares at him, "Shut up."  
"Ok, ok. Sorry,I like teasing others." he says, gesturing wildly.  
Silence. No one said anything, it felt awkward, no one knew what to say anymore.  
"So, shall we go back to the Festival?" Pheonix broke the silence, he walked past them to the sign at the entrance of the park. He looked at them, waiting for an Asnwer. Kannon and Elise looked at eachother and nodded. "Sure," Kannon says, following Pheonix out of the Park.  
"So what shall we do?" Pheonix asked, gazing over at Elise. "You know guys, I am kinda hungry, how about we gra-" he was interrupted by someone tugging on his Yukata. He gazed over and saw the same Red eyes he fell in love with. "Good evening Pheonix." she said with a smile. "Elizabeth..." he gasped, he didn't think he'd meet her here. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, like he'd never thought about her vacation plan actually incorporating the Festival. She smiled, "Good evening Kannon, Lady Elise." Elise smiled at her,trying to be as friendly as possible while Kannon didn't even look her direction .

"I-I lost sight of my Maids, Alice and Rebecca. I was left alone and then, I heard you..." she said, playing with her hands. She gazed over at Kannon, "Don't be so cold towards me." she said, he nodded slightly. Pheonix gently took her hand, pushed Kannon forward, and walked with her toward one of the many food stalls. Elise followed them, slightly angry at Pheonix for ruining her almost Perfect Confession, one that was nearly like the one she dreamt of.  
She tried her best not to ruin anything for the others.  
"Wait for her, no one is chasing us so we don't need to hurry." Elizabeth said as she held her Kimono up a little to not trip over it. Pheonix turned to look at her "B-But I am hungry." he said with puppy dog eyes. "Doesn't matter." she said, staring him down.  
He stepped back a little, slowing down. "There's really no need for us to go with you two  
..." Elise said, she was looking at the ground, kicking gravel in front of her.  
"Oh, why? It would be fun to do stuff all together!" she smiled at the others, trying to stand while Pheonix pulled on her to get to a nearby foodstall.  
Elise sighed "Of course it'd be fun... but Elizabeth."  
"No but's! We are all going to have fun!" Elizabeth interrupted her, smiling.  
"But..."Elise started but she stopped herself, she knew it was hopeless to argue. She looked at the ground, kicking the gravel again. Kannon sat down at a nearby bench and leaned back.  
Beth sighed "Fine, we can seperate. But it will be the first and last time we'd ever have fun seperated." she smiled at her, Pheonix pulled on her Sleeve like a young child that wanted something real badly. "Elizabeth, come on! I need food." he begged her.  
She giggled "Fine, Fine. See you later Kannon and Elise. Have fun." she said and went with Pheonix to a nearby foodstall, he looked at the menu with a sparkle in his eyes.  
Elise sighed "Yeah, yeah..." she walked over to Kannon, sitting down next to him.  
"The first and last time to be alone...?" she mumbled, burrying her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Elli?" he asked her.

"Pheonix eat slowly, you're going to choke!" Elizabeth scolded him for stuffing food into himself. But he wouldn't stop,the food was delicious and he wanted to eat it all.

"She'll never leave me, or us alone. She said it's the first and Last time we'll be seperated from them. I-I can't take that. I-I don't want that..." she explained, pulling on her skirt as panic rised in her. Kannon sighed softly "Don't mind them, Elli. They'll go home sooner or later." he said in a calm way.

"Don't tell me to eat slowly, Elizabeth. I haven't eaten since a few hours or even a day, I don't quite remember." he said, stuffing his face with food.  
"Fine but don't tell me your stomach hurts." she said as she took a small bit of her food.

"Are you sure she meant what she said?" he asked her.  
"I am sure she meant it. I am sorry... She's so weird..." she said.  
Kannon leaned forward, "I'll go and get something to drink for you. Calm down a little, Okey?" he asked her, standing up and walking towards the nearest stall selling drinks. The Stall owner greeted him warmly "What can I do for you kind sir?" he asked him. "Two Soda's please," he said, putting money on the counter.  
The others were just a stall away from him, slightly arguing over the way Pheonix ate his food.  
"I told you to eat slowly!" Elizabeth yelled softly, she hit his back gently. He nodded "I am going to say you were right..." he said coughing. "Wait here, I'll get you a drink." She said walking over to the next stand. "Here you go." The man handed him two bottles, took the money and went over to the next customer. Kannon was about to go back to the bench when Elizabeth showed up. "Oh, Kannon. Did you buy drinks for you and Lady Elise?" she asked smiling a little.  
"Yeah." he answered, taking the second bottle from the counter.

"One soda please," she said to the seller, he handed her a bottle and took the money.  
"There you go, Young Lady."  
"Thank you very much." she smiled.  
She looked over at Kannon, "Say are you hungry?" she asked him leaning against the food stall. "No not really, why?" he answered, "Are you hungry?"  
"No-" she started but was interrupted by the growling of her stomach. "Maybe I am hungry... come with me, Kannon. We could get some food together." she said, smiling brightly.  
He glanced over at Elise, "Maybe later or tomorrow."  
"Fine, we should go for a walk tomorrow like when i was little.," she said and walked over to Pheonix, who was still eating his food. Even though he was close to choking before, he still found time to eat more. She threw the bottle at him a smile on her lips.  
"Drink something" she said.  
Kannon looked after her "Like when you were little?" he mumbled.


End file.
